Season 6
Episodes #Stick with Imagination!/home video #There Twins Ashley has a Twin! #Itty Bitty Bugs/home video #July is Camp Northland #Grandparents are Grand! (1999)/home video #A Hunting We Will Go (episode) #Snack Time! #BJ's Hats #A Sunny, Snowy Day! #Going for a Car Ride #You've Got To Have Art! #I Love To Fly My Kite #Five Kinds of Fun! #Let's Be Friends #The Ugly Duckling #Who Took the Cookies #I Have My Family (episode) #Count Me In!/home video #The Yankee Doodle Mouse #Let's Play a Game! #Consequence #Who's Who At The Zoo? #Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun! #Aladdin and the Magic Lamp #Cousins #Bats What I Like About the South #Birthday Ole #Tom Thumb #The Three Little Pigs #The Big Barnyard Show #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Excellent Exercise! #Rack, Shack and Benny #A Trip Around The World #Sharing in the Fun #Brushing Up on Teeth #Steve Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Magenta Gets Glasses #Cinderella #Playing Music Video with Friends #A 'Little Mother Goose/home video aka rhyme time rhythm/mother goose stories dvd hit entertaments #We're All Friends #Good Job!/home video #Hansel and Gretel #It's Home to Me! #What Is Blue Trying to Do? #Nick is Little #How Does Your Garden Grow? #It's Time for Heading Off #You Can Do It! #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Here Comes the Firetruck #Rumpunzel #Ready, Set, Go!/home video #Alice in Wonderland #You Are Special Barney & Friends Episode Videos from Season 6 # Stick with Imagination (2001, VHS) # Itty Bitty Bugs (2002, VHS) # Grandparents are Grand! (1999) (2000, VHS) # Snack Time! (2002, VHS) # A Sunny, Snowy Day! (2000, VHS) # You've Got To Have Art! (2001, VHS) # Five Kinds of Fun! (2002, VHS) # Count Me In! (2002, VHS) # Who's Who at the Zoo? (2002, VHS) # Birthday Ole' (2000, VHS) # Excellent Exercise! (2002, VHS) # Brushing Up on Teeth (2002, VHS) # A Little' Mother Goose (2004, VHS) # Good Job (2002, VHS) # It's Home to Me! (2002, VHS) # How Does Your Garden Grow? (2002, VHS) # You Can Do It (2002, VHS) # Here Comes The Firetruck! (2001, VHS) # Ready, Set, Go! (2001, VHS) # You Are Special (2002, VHS) Barney Home Video Barney Doll Closing Shots Imagination.jpg|Stick with Imagination Brother and Sister1.JPG|There Twins Ashley has a Twin! BarneydollfromIJustLoveBugs!(1998version).png|Itty Bitty Bugs Camping hat and a vest.jpg|July is Camp Northland BarneydollfromGrandparentsDay!.png|Grandparents Are Grand! (1999) Barneydollfromhaveasnack!(episode).jpg|Snack Time! Barney's dolls BJ's Hats!1.JPG|BJ's Hats Barneydollfromasunnysnowyday!.jpg|A Sunny, Snowy Day! Car Hat and Car1.JPG|Going for a Car Ride BarneydollfromHavingFunwithArts&Crafts!.png|You've Got To Have Art! BarneydollfromFiveSensesDay!.png|Five Kinds of Fun! Cookies Boxes1.JPG|Who Took the Cookies Barneydollfromcountmein!.png|Count Me In! Barneydollfromzoo!.png|Who's Who At The Zoo? BarneydollfromRobert'sbirthday!.jpg|Birthday Ole BarneydollfromDoSomeExercise!.png|Excellent Exercise! Around the World1.JPG|A Trip Around The World BarneydollfromWeeblessharinginthefun.png|Sharing in the Fun BarneydollfromDentistFriend!.png|Brushing Up on Teeth Guitar1.JPG|Playing Music Video with Friends Barneydollfrommothergoose!.jpg|A Little' Mother Goose Friend of Heart1.JPG|We're All Friends BarneydollfromGooodJob!.jpg|Good Job! Barneydollfromit'shometome!.jpg|It's Home to Me! BarneydollfromPlant&Garden!.png|How Does Your Garden Grow? Pilot Clothes1.JPG|It's Time for Heading Off BarneydollfromICanDo!(episode).png|You Can Do It! (episode) Bears.jpg|Goldilocks and the Three Bears BarneydollfromBarney'sFireSafety!(1999version).jpg|Here Comes the Firetruck (episode) BarneydollfromGoingPlaces!(1999version).png|Ready, Set, Go! Book Alice in Wonderland1.JPG|Alice in Wonderland BarneydollfromAllaboutme!(2000 version).jpg|You Are Special Trivia *Some season episode to feature of the Barney doll from the end episode of the A Very Special Mouse. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Seasons 4 and 5 would use her recording. *This was also the first season to use the new 1999 PBS Kids logo. Some have the Dash logo, and some have the Dot logo Season 6 Funding 1999-2003 November 1, 1999 to Late August 2001 * Chuck E Cheese's (1999-2003) * Chef Jr (1999-2003) for First 10 Episodes in 1999 to 2001 * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1999-2003) * Viewers Like You (1999-2003) * Thank You (1999-2003) September 3, 2001 to Late June 2002 for Only PBS * Chuck E Cheese's (2001-2003) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (2001-2003) * Viewers Like You (2001-2003) * Thank You (2001-2003) Early August 2002 to End of the June 2003 * Chuck E Cheese's (2002-2003) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (2002-2003) * Viewers Like You (2002-2003) * Thank You (2002-2003) Fall 2000 Tape 1 & 2!!!!!!!!!!! * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 1, Episode 5) (Fall 2000 Version) * Opening to Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) (Fall 2000 Version) Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation